1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid applicating devices and, more particularly, to a herbicide applicator adapted for use with cartridges that are filled with herbicide and which may be replaced in the apparatus when empty.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A weed eliminator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,860, to Winn, which carries a weed killing liquid and permits distribution of the liquid in small amounts onto weeds and the like without allowing any of the liquid to drop onto adjacent plants. The device includes a tube in which the weed killing liquid is stored, and a sleeve retained for sliding movement on by the tube and provided with a sponge that is retained in fluid communication with the tube. The sleeve is movable between an extended position in which the sponge is full of liquid but does not dispense the liquid, and a retracted position in which the sponge is compressed to squeeze the liquid therefrom.
Numerous problems have been encountered in the use of conventional applicators such as this known weed eliminator. For example, in conventional devices, weed killing liquid must be poured from a storage container into the applicating device in order to replenish the liquid when the applicating device is empty.
Also, once the applicating device has been filled with weed killing liquid, the liquid leaks from the device through the sponge and no structure is provided for preventing such leakage. Thus, there is an opportunity for the liquid to drip on and kill desirable plants which may result in the destruction of valuable plants or crops.
Another type of conventional dispensing device includes a pressurized source of weed killing liquid which is sprayed onto undesirable plants by a spray gun or the like connected with the pressurized source of liquid. However, the use of pressurizing means to permit spraying of the liquid is dangerous, and it is not possible to exactly control application of the liquid such that no liquid is permitted to contact desirable plants adjacent those to be killed.